The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
There is a technology which has a loudspeaker and an actuator built-in in various digital devices and enhances a realistic sensation while feeding back a bodily sensation to a user by presenting a pseudo tactile sense or force sense (hereinafter, may be generally referred to as “tactile sense”) based on a sound output from this loudspeaker, and a vibration of this actuator.
One specific example of a device which feeds back a bodily sensation to a user includes a controller used for an information processing apparatus such as a game machine. For example, by driving an actuator in this controller based on a user's manipulation contents to the controller, it becomes possible to provide to this user a realistic sensation such that the user actually manipulates an object in a game. Note that, hereinafter, a device which feeds back a bodily sensation to a user may be referred to as a “bodily sensation introduction device” (see JP 2009-72600A).